Taking Care
by ilana-chan
Summary: A GKM prompt fill. Blaine is a great boyfriend. That's why he loves taking care of Kurt even when and after he poops in the toilet. Completely consensual. Warnings: sact, aftercare, trust!kink, fingering, rimming, minor masturbation, minor dirty talk.


**Warnings:** sact, aftercare, trust!kink, fingering, rimming, minor masturbation, minor dirty talk

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are currently at the Hummel-Hudson household, in the former's bedroom, gently kissing each other while lounging on the comforter. Soft sounds an sighs are escaping the older boy's mouth but are suddenly cut by a louder moan, one which clearly expresses discomfort rather than contentment, like the previous ones.

"Are you ready yet?" Blaine asks softly.

Kurt regretfully shakes his head in the negative. "But it hurts, Blaine" he complains weakly, obviously more than a little antsy.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here." Blaine replied reassuringly. He reaches his hand to rub soothing circles on Kurt's belly with his palm and leans in once again to kiss him and distract him from his rumbling stomach.

Another five minutes pass an Kurt groans against his boyfriend's lips. Blaine knows better than to think that it is because the other is turned on, so he disconnects their lips and gives Kurt another questioning look.  
The latter nods. "Come with me?" He asks with pleading and trustful eyes.

Blaine's heart swells when he sees all the love and, most importantly, trust reflecting in those beautiful orbs and says in a tender voice: "of course. You know I will" and smiles tentatively.

Kurt returns the smile as he scrambles off the bed and takes the shorter boy's hand in his and leads him to his adjoined bathroom. Once they enter the tiled room, Kurt gives Blaine one final kiss and steps away in order to unzip his skinny jeans and rid himself of them and his tight boxers. When he is finally naked from waist down, he walks towards the toilet seat and gingerly sits himself on it. After he makes himself somewhat comfortable, he reaches his hand to Blaine, who stands at the doorway and looks quite unsure of what to do right now. Nonetheless, he takes the offered hand and follows the silent plea of kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

They both are sitting there and waiting, Kurt's stomach giving the occasional growl, indicating the process is coming along.  
Not even after three whole minutes Kurt feels a huge, solid piece traveling down his anal way. He pushes and says with a groan: "okay, it's coming. I can fell the first one."

Blaine's eyes immediately get darker. "Yeah? Is it big?" He says with a gulp.  
Kurt raises his gaze to m  
eet Blaine's. "Uh-huh. It's a really big one". And it is. He can feel it practically splitting his ass into two. It's almost as big as Blaine, and Blaine is, frankly, quite hung. "Ahh-" Kurt groans. "It's so hard and big, just like you."

Blaine's breaths come out as short exhales and Kurt hasn't even started yet. He saw Kurt's face scrunch as he tries to push the peace out of himself.

"Blaine, I-I can't. It's to big" Kurt says in a distraught voice.

"Shh… It's okay, honey. I'm here. I'm with you." Blaine soothes, bringing the hand which Kurt doesn't squeeze to numbness to rub Kurt's belly, hoping to ease some of the strain.

He sees Kurt's shoulders slightly relax and feels him giving another hard push.

Kurt finally feels the poop slowly sliding out and then there's the loud splashing sound, indicating that the first piece has been finally pushed out.

He sighs in relief and locks his eyes with Blaine's. Blaine sees the unease there, but mostly he sees -and even feels- the profound trust and reliability this perfectly gorgeous boy has in him.

"Your doing great, sweetheart." Blaine praised when another poop piece is coming along and causing Kurt to whimper weekly.

"But I'm long before finished and it already hurts" he complains.  
"What do you mean, 'already'? Where else?" Blaine is slightly confused.  
"I uhh.." He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Kurt" Blaine says earnestly. "Kurt, look at me" he pleas. Kurt does so. "You know you can tell me, right? Don't be embarrassed. You can trust me. Okay, sweetie?"

The blue eyed boy nods and sighs. "It- it hurts my bottom. It's too big… And… Firm… and it stretches me too wide" he blushes a bit by the end of his little confession.

Blaine's breath hitches at the thought of Kurt's tight entrance being stretched beyond its capacity, but he doesn't have time to find his voice before another splash is heard, mingling with a low groan.  
"Better now?" Kurt nods shyly.

"But there's more"

"So let go" Blaine smiles.

Kurt gives another nod and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and bears down. Kurt feels the explosion a second before it happens. He lets out a string of gas and all the remaining poop just pushes out of him with little resistance. He sighs in relief at the emptiness. Kurt then clenched and unclenches his inner muscles, trying to expel every last waste.

He vaguely registers the other boy smoothing his rough palms up and down Kurt's thigh, but when he gets over his initial bliss he looks up to Blaine.

"I-I'm finished."

"Okay" Blaine replies sweetly. "Now let's get you all cleaned up, kay?"

"Mm-hmm" he hums in agreement and hands Blaine the moist baby wipes.

"Thanks, baby. Can you lean forward for me?" Wordlessly, Kurt complies and lets go of his loosened death grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine gets up on his feet and takes out a baby wipe.

Kurt's bottom is on display, ready for Blaine to take care of him and clean Kurt up for him. He gently moves the wipe along Kurt's crack, cleaning the main mess, and lets it drop into the toilet bowl. He takes out another one and repeats the gentle motion, only now he also tentatively cleans Kurt's hole.

He hears Kurt hiss and he stops his hand. "Still hurts?"

"I- uh- yes. It really hurts" he hears Kurt admit.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll just clean up real quick and then I'll kiss it better, kay?"

Kurt inhales sharply, but nods all-the-same.

Blaine finishes wiping all the mess from Kurt, trying to be as gentle as possible around the tender skin.

"All done" he announces brightly and Kurt straightens himself. He gets up and Blaine flushes the toilet.

After Blaine washes his hands, they go back to Kurt's room, the latter still half naked, and Blaine indicates him to get settled on his hands and knees.

"I promised I'd kiss it better. I always fulfill my promises. Am I right, Kurt?" Blaine says while sitting behind his boyfriend and running his hand all over his soft globes. Blaine has been half hard for quite some time now, and he can see that Kurt is starting to get into the mood as well.

"Y-yeah" Kurt breathes.

Not a moment later Blaine starts peppering kisses all over Kurt's ass cheeks, eventually spreading them with his large hands and kissing Kurt on his puckered hole, earning himself a moan of approval.

"Mmm… Kurt, you're so good for me. All clean and sated, ready for whatever I want to do to you." Rasps Blaine and goes back to kissing the skin.

"Hnn… Yes, Blaine. You can -ah- you can do anything you want."

Blaine then darts his tongue out to taste the combination of skin and baby wipes. He laps at the quivering opening and swipes his flat tongue along the crack.

"Hmm… Please, Blaine, please" Kurt whines.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want." Says Blaine huskily.

"I- jus- just stick your freaking tongue in my ass already!" Kurt is getting more than slightly impatient.

Blaine only smirks and gives Kurt no warning before he stiffens his tongue and pushes the tip through the ring of muscle of Kurt's tight hole. Kurt cries out in pleasure and Blaine pushes his tongue even farther. He then starts thrusting in and out, enjoying the whimpering and writhing mess his boyfriend is gradually becoming. After a few thrusts Kurt keens "right there! Oh God!" and Blaine is adamant to keep hitting his boyfriend's prostate every time he dives in.

When he sees Kurt reaching his hand to jerk off, he decides to let his fingers join his tongue. Blaine inserts one digit with his tongue's next thrust, the dripping saliva easing it in. If Kurt was a mess beforehand, it is nothing compared to the state he is in right now.

Blaine lets his middle finger in alongside the other, causing Kurt to speed up his hand's movement.

Blaine is getting to the state he thinks he'll explode if he doesn't touch himself soon. The ear splitting cries of pleasure and the desperate movements if Kurt's hips bring Blaine closer and closer before he even has a chance to wrap his fingers around his pulsing cock.

Blaine lets out a high pitched moan, resulting in his tongue leaving his fingers, but he remedies it by pushing a third one in. He continues moaning as both of them jerk themselves off, Kurt riding his fingers nonstop.

Eventually Kurt reaches his orgasm, soiling the sheets underneath him, Blaine not stopping his moving fingers until the other boy is completely spent.

Kurt collapses on the bed and turns himself to lie on his back. Blaine happily takes the invitation and while moving his hand on his shaft he maneuvers himself to sit on Kurt's thighs.

Kurt watches as his boyfriend jacks off, his eyes closed and hand moving with dazzling speed.

Not half a minute later he feels Blaine's hips give a violent jerk and sees his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Thick ropes of milky cum spurt out of Blaine's cock and land on Kurt's belly.

Blaine is finally finished and Kurt watches him try to get his breathing under control, all the while not making a move to get off him.  
"Comfy?" Kurt asks teasingly after a minute or so.

"Huh?" Blaine breaths but blushes as soon as he realizes that he's still sitting on his boyfriend. Kurt doesn't understand how Blaine can blush at this considering what they've done today, but says nothing as Blaine settled himself alongside Kurt's body. He immediately turns away from Blaine, and the curly haired boy takes the hint and spoons him.

Kurt sighs contently. He loves being in Blaine's strong and confident arms, feeling his firm chest against his back and falling asleep to the thumps of his steady heartbeat.

"Feeling better?" Blaine softly asks.

Kurt breaths an "mhm" and buries himself deeper in Blaine's embrace. "I love you, Blaine. I really do. I've never thought I could tell you about it, much less than us actually going through with it." He says just above a whisper.

"I'm glad you did it, though. It was amazing. You were amazing." He kisses his neck tenderly. "And I love you, too, Kurt. Always."

And they both drift off to sleep. Cleaning their mess can wait until the morning, after all.


End file.
